Ryan RenoldsLove Story Chapter 1
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: Michelle Davis was in a stump she recently lost her job at the universitys coffee shop and was strugling to pay her college tuition that's when her roomate gets her a job with the 1 and only Ryan Renolds
1. Chapter 1

Your info:

Your name is Michelle Davis , you are 24 and you are currently attending UCLA and struggling to pay the cost. You just lost your job and your roommate (her name is Lucy McGaller) just doesn't seem to care.

-Story begins-

Ever since I lost my job at the coffee place

I have been down in the dumps. Always staying in bed and never leaving the apartment. The sun shines into my bedroom and my pull the covers over your head to avoid the light. I hear a rapid knock at my bedroom door. "JEEZ, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at whoever is at the other side of the door. "Chelle! Its Lucy! I have great news for you!" She screams excitedly. "Fine, come in." I say as I start to take the covers off of your face. Lucy comes in with the biggest grin on her face, she walks fairly fast and sits down on the mess you call a bed. "I got you a job." She says with that big smile still plastered on her face. I'm very shocked by this, since us two were never really close. You get very happy the moment she said it and excited about the fact finally things are going to turn around for you. "You're kidding? What kind of job is it? When do I start?" You excitedly ask in one breath."Jeez, one question at a time." Lucy chuckles. "Okay well, you start tomorrow morning, and get this..." Shelongs the last part for a dramatic effect. "You will be a celebrity's assistant!" She practically screams. You then kind of get dissapointed, for the fact, you did not want to deal with some rich, snobby, high maintence celebrity that doesn't even know left from right. "Well, who is this celebrity?" You dreadfully ask. "I am not sure, but you will meet him or her tomorrow." She smiles at you whilewalking towards the door. "Hey Luc y, thanks for helping meout with this situation." You smile at her. She turns around and grins, "you're welcome."She replies as she walks out of your lay back down and stare up at the ceiling."Hopefully tomorrow will go good for me" you think to yourself as you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: Lucy (your roomate) got you a job as a celebrity's assistant. You don't know who will be working for but you are not too excited either about it.**

-Story begins-  
>Your alarm goes off with this loud terrible ring. You groan and rub your eyes, you check the clock to see what time it is. It reads 7:00 a.m. in dark bold red numbers. You let out a sigh as you get up and head to the shower. You get in and the warm droplets of water hits you and you sigh in content. It is a very relaxing and you just sit there to enjoy it. After awhile, you realize you need to get out and start getting ready for the first day of your new job. You get out and wrap the towel around you. You check your cell phone and you gasp because it says its 8:15 a.m.! You have to be there by 9. You quickly dry off and get your nice suit you have picked that makes you look professional and stylish at the same time. Then you do your hair in a nice bun, put on your make up. You are heading towards the apartment door as your put on your high heels. You realize you only have 15 minutes to get to your job. You run to the car and drive like a mad man to get the set where your celebrity boss is shooting. You park car in the parking lot and now you have to run in order to try to make it on time. you desparately try to run with the high heels on. You take out a piece of paper out of your purse that Lucy gave you that shows directions where you are supposeto be. You sprint as you try to read her directions, you trip and fall onto the gravel. "Oh shit!" you scream in pain as you get up. "That was some nasty fall, are you okay?" a man says as he walks towards you. He bends down to help you pick up some things that fell out of your purse. "Yeah I am okay, its just these stupid heels, I seem unable to wa-" You stop in the middle of what you were saying as you look up and see RYAN REYNOLDS himself. He chuckles as he sees that you look like a deer caught in the head lights. You blush all kinds of reds now cause you embarassed yourself in front of him. "So, where you heading?" he asks in order to make you feel better and to break that silence. You snap out of it, "Oh I am going right there." You say as you point to the set that was directly behind him. "Got a new job and all." you say as you smile at him. "AH, you must be Michelle." He replies with a smile of his own. You look utterly confused that he knows your name. "You must be my new assistant." He says as he gives you your purse. "Well, follow me and we will get you all straightened out." He says as he walks to the set. You quickly follow him into the set. "Oh jeez, I am Ryan Reynolds assistant!" You think to yourself as you keep following him. You keep thinking, "Let's just hope I don't mess it up."<p>

**This Is You(Michelle)- .**

**Suit Michelle is Wearing: .com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265724166898&c=Page&cid=1327029210753&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**Shoes**:**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265724823935&c=Page&cid=1327029228179&pagename=vsdWrapper **


End file.
